Cycle de la Rédemption - Nouveau Départ
by Grimmynette
Summary: Voici le spin off du cycle de la rédemption, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donc suite à ses nombreuses déceptions, Ezio choisit de partir à Monteriggioni pour refaire sa vie. Yusuf, gérant de la maison Auditore se fera une joie de l'acceuillir...
1. Prologue

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, enfin, très chers lecteurs, voici ENFIN le prologue de " Cycle de la Rédemption - Nouveau départ"

Certes le prologue est très court, mais c'est un prologue, c'est pas un chapitre. Je vais essayer de me tenir à envoyer un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais avec les cours et les devoirs et tout ça baaaah j'ai pas trop de temps donc je vais faire du mieux que je le peux ( car je privilégie la qualité à la rapidité...) Voili voilou, bonne lecteur et j'espère que vous apprécierez ma fanfic qui sera un peu différente de ce que écrit Gabriel McGregor ( ex : Mes chapitre seront beaucoup plus court, au début en tout cas, j'espère que ça changera avec le temps ^^)

bye, Grimmynette~

PS : N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait vachement plaisir, puis ça me ferait moins stresser... j'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir...

* * *

><p>Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Où était-il déjà ?<p>

_« Mesdames et messieurs nous arrivons bientôt à Florence. Veuillez régler vos montres, il est 9h35. Veuillez attacher vos ceinture nous commençons notre descente vers l'aéroport. »_

Ah oui... Dans un avion... Ezio se souvenait. Et cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé sa liberté et ses rêves, cette histoire lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il se sentait trahi. Tout d'abord par sa propre sœur qui continuait à prendre la défense de Federico. Ensuite, Federico lui même, qui n'avait pas hésité à revenir à Fasmay Hills malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Il y avait aussi Rebecca... Mais il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir non plus... Elle était amoureuse de Federico... et l'amour ne se contrôle pas. En parlant d'amour, il avait été aussi trahi par l'amour de sa vie. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis leur dernière année de lycée … soit presque une dizaine d'années... Certes il était loin d'être innocent, c'est lui qui avait couché avec Caterina... Pas Leonardo... Et pourtant … la découverte de son mariage avec Cesare Borgia lui avait brisé le cœur … La douleur avait été vive et constante... Comme si il avait reçu un coup de poignard

Altaïr et Caterina lui avait conseillé de partir, de voir enfin ailleurs, de visiter le monde puisqu'il le pouvait enfin. Il n'avait plus de réel lien, ou d' accroche avec Fasmay Hills. Alors oui sa famille était là-bas mais cela ne l'a pas empêcher de partir.. Au contraire... D'une certaine façon, grâce à tout ça... grâce à cette... rancœur qu'il avait pour certaines personnes l'avait guidé vers un aéroport, l'avait poussé à se lancer, à prendre ce dont il avait besoin : Un nouveau départ.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ah que coucou ! Bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Voici ENFIIIIN le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. De base je voulais avoir deux chapitres d'avances pour poster un chapitre mais ... C'est période de fêtes... bon ok les fêtes sont passées ! mais ça n'empêche pas que je sentais mal de ne rien laisser pour vous en ce début de janvier 2015 ! J'espère que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions, moi pas XD Si on en fait pas au moins on est sûr de ne pas les briser ! haha !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La toscane était une région magnifique. La préférée d'Ezio. Enfin il n'avait pas visité toute l'Italie non plus... Mais qu'importe ! Le soleil brillait, le vent entrant par les fenêtres de la voiture ( louée) lui foutait le visage et la musique qui passait à la radio était une de ses chansons favorite. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il roulait. Il était donc presque arrivé à Monteriggioni. La maison secondaire des Auditore était en fait la maison familiale depuis qu'elle avait été construite par son arrière arrière grand-père, il y a de cela quatre-vingt ans maintenant. Ezio aimait bien cette maison. Elle était ancienne d'extérieur, mais très moderne à l'intérieur...

Quand il arriva près du village, il se gara dans un parking près des murailles de Monteriggioni, et après être sorti de la voiture, il admira le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. Un homme sortait à toute vitesse du village et se dirigeait vers lui, même de façon moins pressée - tout de même.

- « Hoshgeldin Kardeshim ! ( Bienvenu mon frère ! ) » s'exclama l'homme en faisait une accolade à Ezio.

- Pardon ?

- Excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à me remettre à parler en turc quand je suis enthousiaste ! Je me présente ! Yusuf Tazim, je suis le responsable des vignes de ta famille et le gardien de la propriété Auditore. C'est votre mère qui m'a engagé. Il y a une dizaine d'années. Même si au début je n'étais là que pour surveiller votre maison. C'était une femme bien, mes sincères condoléances... Mais ne parlons pas de choses tristes ! Bienvenu chez vous ! » Dit le beau brun en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule d' Ezio.

Ce dernier était assez surpris. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, ce Yusuf. Après tout, cela faisait presque une quinzaine d'années qu'il n'était pas retourné dans cette villa. Ce beau brun aux yeux bleus semblait bavard, mais plutôt amusant aux yeux de l' Auditore.

- « Mais je m'emporte, je m'emporte ! Laissez-moi donc prendre vos valises. » annonça Yusuf avant de se diriger vers le coffre de la voiture.

Ezio observait le brun avec un petit sourire, presque charmeur mais si naturel.

- « Au fait, comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ? » demanda le plus jeune.

- « Votre sœur m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit que son '' crétin de frère'' avait besoin de s'éloigner de Fasmay Hills et donc qu'il viendrait forcément dans leur maison secondaire. »

La réponse fit ricaner Ezio. Il reconnaissait bien sa sœur, impulsive mais bienveillante. Et c'est en souriant encore que le jeune Auditore suivit le gardien qui portait les deux grosses valises d' Ezio.

Arrivé à la place du village, le plus jeune admira les petites bâtisses, et observa la vieille et immense villa pendant qu'il monter les grands escaliers en pierre qui donnaient accès à la maison des Auditore. Il se rappelait des étés où il passait ses vacances dans cette maison. Quand... Petruccio n'était pas encore gravement malade...

Il se rappelait aussi de la première expérience en œnologie. Bien sûr il n'avait pas eu le droit de boire du vin, il était encore trop jeune. Cependant, il avait le droit de sentir les différents arômes que dégageait le vin. Ils étaient tous différents, rappelaient des parfums de fruits ou de végétaux ou de bois. On lui avait expliqué que les fûts pour faire macérer le vin était en chêne ou en un autre bois. Car même ce qui composait un simple fût pouvait influencer sur le goût d'un vin. Son père lui avait tout appris sur le vin. Depuis cette fois où il avait pu juste sentir toutes ces douces odeurs, qu' Ezio s'était passionné pour l'œnologie et faisait même les vendanges quand il pouvait.

Ezio se souvenait aussi de chaque pièce de la maison. Elle était immense, et haute de deux étages – enfin trois si on comptait le grenier. Mais sa particularité était sa forme en U. C'était comme si les murs protégeaient la court arrière.

L'entrée donnait sur un immense hall avec de grands escaliers en marbre blanc et un énorme lustre en verre et bronze qui était accroché au plafond. À gauche se trouvait le salon, avec canapés en cuir, télévision écran plat, haute définition, accrochée au mur, et un immense portrait de famille qui datait de 1994. Petruccio n'était encore qu'un bébé dans les bras de Maria. Giovanni n'avait pas encore ses rides au front à force de trop froncer les sourcils à cause de ses inquiétudes... Federico faisait encore partit de la famille... Claudia n'avait pas encore atteint les 10 ans alors qu' Ezio les avait tout juste passé. Et connectée au salon, se trouvait une grande cuisine américaine, qui était aussi une salle à manger.

À droite du hall se trouvait le bureau de son père. Dans cette pièce il faisait autant ses comptes que ses ventes de vin. Et derrière le bureau, se trouvait une pièce qui servait de bibliothèque et … d'antichambre à la piscine souterraine. Un long couloir en pierre menait à une grande salle avec des murs sculptés et décorés par de hautes statues en plâtre. Au centre de cette grand salle se trouvait donc la piscine qui était longue de dix mètres et large de six. Au dessus de cette piscine, on pouvait voir qu'une plaque, ronde et en verre faisait office de plafond. C'était le père d' Ezio qui avait préféré le verre aux énormes barreaux en acier. Au moins cela laissait passer tranquillement la lumière du soleil ou de la lune, on pouvait marcher dessus et surtout, cela évitait que les feuilles et le pollen tombe dans la piscine !

À l'étage, il y avait toutes les chambres. Celles de Federico et Petruccio se trouvaient sur la droite quand on montait les marches du hall. Les autres chambres étaient sur la gauche. Et chaque chambre avait à une partir du balcon qui donnait sur la court arrière. D'ailleurs chaque partie du balcon était coupée par un mur, pour que chacun ait son intimité... même si une personne qui se trouvait en face de nous pouvait nous voir.

Le grenier était encore '' un étage'' au dessus. Ezio aimait bien aller au grenier, car une des fenêtre lui donner accès au toit. Il pouvait donc admirer Monteriggioni depuis le point le plus haut du village et sentir la brise lui caresser le visage de son souffle chaud d'été.

D'ailleurs c'est sur les toits qu'il se rendit après que Yusuf lui ait posé ses valises dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de voir avec un œil neuf ce magnifique village qu'était Monteriggioni. Le grenier était plein de poussière et sentait le renfermé. Et le toit n'était pas d'une grande propreté, mais après tout il était dehors et puis il s'en fichait maintenant. Il n'avait pas à se tenir bien et s'habiller impeccablement à Monteriggioni. Il pouvait enfin se détendre.

Ezio s'allongea donc sur le toit. Profitant du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

Après avoir dormit deux heures sur le toit, Ezio descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Mais c'est là qu'il croisa une vieille femme qu'il connaissait bien, Rosa. C'était la cuisinière et femme de ménage de cette maison depuis qu'il était enfant. Elle était très douce et très patience. Elle était aimée par toute la famille, surtout par les enfants d'ailleurs.

- « Bonjour mon cher Ezio » commença-t-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme... « Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je te n'ai pas vu... laisse-moi t'admirer un peu... »

- « Bonjour Rosa... Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué! » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes les deux personnes entendirent une voix.

- « Que c'est beau les retrouvailles. Je connais toute votre vie Monsieur Auditore, et cela grâce à cette femme ! »

- « Je n'en doute pas Yusuf ! Rosa adore raconter nos aventures d'enfants ! Oh et arrêtez donc de me vouvoyer, je suis certainement plus jeune de vous... et appelez moi Ezio. Je n'étais appelé '' Monsieur Auditore'' quand je travaillais à DaVinci Inc... Et ce temps est définitivement terminé. » Répondit Ezio.

- « Très bien, Ezio. »

Après leur courte conversation, et quand le repas fut près, la vieille femme rentra chez elle à pied – elle ne vivait qu'à une trentaine de mètres de la villa ; tandis Ezio se mit à table et Yusuf le rejoignit sous la demande du plus jeune. Après tout il y avait assez à manger pour deux, donc pourquoi se priver d'une bonne discussion ?

Le début du repas fut presque gênant. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait quoi dire. Mais Ezio lança un sujet banale qui réussit à mettre les deux hommes à l'aise. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter autour d'un verre de vin blanc, sur la terrasse qui donnait sur les vignes. Yusuf lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé ces dix dernières années, sans insisté sur l'histoire de Claudia, pensant qu' Ezio était au courant. Et ce dernier lui racontait globalement sa vie. Sa jeunesse, ses amis, ses cousins, sa rencontre avec Leonardo, celui qu'il pensait être l'amour de sa vie... Son idiotie d'avoir trompé son amant avec une de ses amis, Caterina Sforza, ainsi que son besoin de partir à cause de son malaise. À cause de Claudia, de Rebecca, de Federico et surtout de Leonardo qui s'était marié avec Cesare Borgia.

Yusuf lui avait parlé gentiment et l'encourageait à se libérer de toutes ses peines. Il comprenait les réaction du jeune Auditore mais qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à autant de monde. Et Ezio écoutait attentivement les conseils de son nouvel ami. Et finalement Yusuf avait aussi parlé de lui.

Ce bel homme avait trente-trois ans et une histoire un peu difficile. Yusuf avait perdu ses parents jeunes. C'était donc son grand-père, nommé Al-Mualim, qui l'avait éduqué. Le travail et la petite retraite du vieille homme n'avait pas permis à Yusuf de se payer des études supérieur. Le jeune garçon avait donc travaillé en même temps que ses études d'œnologie. Il avait ramassé les fruits l'été, fait les vendanges en septembre et avait trouvé le poste de gardien. Grâce à la mère d' Ezio, Yusuf avait pu payer ses études avec sa paye régulière et était finalement intendant des vignes de la famille. Il s'occupait même de vendre le vin quand personne ne pouvait le faire - c'est-à-dire assez souvent.

Suite à cette longue discussion, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. La période de récolte du raison avait commencé. Ils auraient donc du travail le lendemain. Ezio avait proposé de ramasser le raisin avec les autres personnes qui seraient là. Yusuf avait accepté volontiers. Il manquait étrangement des hommes cette année, alors une paire de bras en plus n'était pas de refus.

Et c'est donc après une accolade que les deux hommes partirent chacun dans sa chambre. Ezio remarqua que le brun partait en direction de l'ancienne chambre de Federico. Sa mère lui avait sûrement proposé de se loger dans cette chambre vu que l'aîné des Auditore avait été renié...

Mais Ezio laissa vite tomber. Au pire, il lui demanderai le lendemain. Il se faisait tard et sa journée avait été longue. Il cessa donc de se poser des questions et se coucha pour dormir comme une masse et profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. On se revoit bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre ! Gros bisous à vous mes petits LU !<p>

PS : Oubliez pas de mettre une review ! C'est super important ! En plus ça me fait super plaisir ! :D


End file.
